Living Dead Boy
by AnaBananabby
Summary: "You can't stop the future. You can't rewind the past. The only way to learn the secret...is to press play." Slade kidnapped Robin. Learn how their love and life together really play out. HEAVY SLASH
1. Chapter 1: Prequel

**Summary:** You can't st■p the future. You can't r◀wind the past. The only way to learn the secret...is to press pl►y."

* * *

**Prequel: THIS IS HOW THINGS LOOK:**

Sandy Oak Apartments, two old buildings, both tucked off the road near the skyway. Across is a ragged plaza filled with small businesses. I don't bother learning their names; small places close and open very quickly here.

_Or maybe I just don't want to get attached. _

Shady Oaks is kind of nice; if it's all you have. People who live here have shady jobs and a small conscience. They hardly bat an eye when others walk by.

It's like I'm invisible to them. It's like my bruises are invisible to them.

A few teenage mothers sit outside their doors in cheap lawn chairs. Kids run around, playing, while their fathers watch football inside.

_Once, many years ago, five I think, I played outside. Then things changed. _

There's a man living in the far end of the second building, as if he's trying to hide from society in perfect sight. People call him the car guy. Car guy has been for the last _five _years. He's only seen on the weekends, working on his car, but never heard.

_Strange, how no one can hear me too. People just see what they want to see, as a result: I'm never seen, and never heard._

He's a strange man. Living with his son, not caring to talk to anyone, but everyone has a bit eerie in them. At least car guy keeps clean and stays out of trouble. In fact, it's like he's obsessive about it.

_He is obsessive, TRUST ME. _

His little boy, fifteen I think, walks out of the building. He's a skinny little thing. Mostly quiet, and stammers a lot when he tries to talk. Homeschooled, I know for sure, because of his "condition". Think his mother died when he was younger, poor boy, and poor father, having to take care of his son by himself.

_Yes, he takes care of me. 'Real good care.' That's what he says, and what I started to believe. _

He walks to his father, real slow like, as if he's trying to be a snail. Walking a death sentence? His father opens the door for him and monitions to get into the car; the kid does without even a smile or 'Thank you'. Guess you never know what you have 'till it's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **You can't st■p the future. You can't r◀wind the past. The only way to learn the secret...is to press pl►y."

**A/N:** Okay, I forgot to put this in the first chapter: The story is based on a book "Living Dead Girl", the first chapter has a very similar structure to the book, and the plot will be a BIT similar (thought very different!) I own NOTHING. I don't own the book, or Teen Titans.

**IMPORTANT: **For those who never read "Living Dead Girl": Each section in CAPITALS is a new mini-chapter, read it as a chapter; this story will have many mini-chapters combined into one big chapter. So instead of reading a chapter each time I update you will have 3+ mini-chapters to read.

**Quote:** "Behind my smile is a hurting heart. Behind my laugh, I'm falling apart. Look closely at me and you will see that the person I am...isn't me."

THIS IS HOW THINGS ARE:

He was working on his car outside, the sun blazing behind his large figure, making his shadow abnormally bulky. The pavement was like a mirror, and Slade's large body turned into a beastly pigment, his shadow was just like him; a monster. With each passing hour it crawled closer and closer to the building. When it was almost dark outside, and the sun had almost set, the shadow would reach the front porch. That's when the monster would come home.

I watch from the inside. Each second my cold breath slowly left my body, tinting the old glass window in front me. When Slade first let me watch TV, I heard on Discovery Channel that every breath you take makes you die a bit inside. A breath of fresh air gradually rots you inside out. From then on I took a deep breath every time I wanted to die. I hope that one day my want will come true.

ONES UPON A TIME-

I had a home. Now I don't.

I SOMETIMES FEEL-

As if I'm falling…. And each time he abuses me, each time "we make love"; I get closer and closer to the pavement. I sometimes wish and daydream and pray that I would hit the ground. And die, with my miserable mind put to rest.

Young boys should daydream of superheroes, not death. That's depressing.

I feel as if the physical abuse is beneath the mental one. The humiliation of him rubbing his sickening dick on my face before thrusting it in my mouth, down my throat…making my esophagus gag and my eyes tear up… it's not about the substantial and physical pain I experience every day, but about the humiliation I'm living in.

HE'S BACK

He's back inside now from fixing his old pickup truck. I sit on the washed-out couch pretending to watch TV.

"Come here." He orders me. I feel a disgusting shudder go down my spine. It's revolting and terrifying to think about what he's going to do to me next. But I know what's coming because I've done too many times to forget. My stomach starts to turn, I feel like I'm going to throw up, my throat burns at the thought of having sex with him.

I stand up and walk towards him, each step I take feels heavier and more dreadful then the last. I stand facing his massive figure, which over shadows mine, making me feel further pitiable and defenseless.

"That's a good boy." He whispers in my ear. He puts his large hands on my shoulders and maneuvers me back to the couch. His only point in ordering me to stand up and go to him was proving his authority and power over me. Or maybe this is his sick fantasy, where I come to him begging to be fucked.

Slade steadily pushes me down on my stomach, as if savoring each second. I press my face down into the couch's outdated cushions, not wanting to hear or see what's going to happen next. The sound of a zipper being pulled down makes me squint my eyes and prepare for sudden pain.

"Uhhh!" I groan pressing my face harder against the cushion, hoping he doesn't hear me.

"You're a tight little boy, aren't you?" He murmurs into my ear, lying on top of me. I shiver of disgust runs through me and I can feel my eyes water from the approaching tears.

"Come on, up on your knees." He orders and puts his arm under my abdomen, lifting me up with him without sliding out. I now feel that only the first couple of inches are in me. I shut my eyes tight preparing to the next brutal thrust.

"Mmmm!" I press my face harder into the cushion, hoping to mute my painful groan as he harshly continues to thrust into me. When it's over Slade lightly groans and steadily pulls out, as if trying to not hurt me any further. But I know better; he's just savoring the moment. He sits up and stares at the TV while I turn around to lie on my back, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Go to your room." Slade says slowly and timidly.

"Okay." With that I stand up nude. Feeling more humiliated than ever. I slowly walk to my room, trying not to hurt myself further than Slade already has.

MY ROOM-

Is plain. Dark brown floorboards that squeak, baby blue walls, and a queen sized bed. As you come into the room you can see that my bed is in the center; the focal point of my pastel dreadful room. Two white pillows and fully bleached sheets rest on the bed. I also have one frosty white amour on the left side, and a white bed-stand on the right.

I slowly walk to my bed, the throbbing slowing down my steps. The soreness makes it seem as if I have sand paper inside of me. I feel disgusted and ashamed.

Gradually I lie on my stomach and fall asleep.


End file.
